The Wedding
The Wedding is a three-part episode within season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This story arc marks the return of Rita Repulsa as a villainess, marrying Lord Zedd in an attempt to reclaim the Moon Palace. Synopsis As the Power Rangers head to Australia, Rita Repulsa returns from her banishment with a new plan... to marry Lord Zedd! To get the Power Rangers out of the way, Rita sends Finster to ambush Alpha 5 and insert a compact disc into his back panel that contains a personality-altering program. She now has a new servant as a result. He is now corrupted to the point of believing that the Rangers mistreated him, and now he wants to crush them as revenge. Once they're dead, he believes, he will become famous and adored by the populace of Earth. Plot Part 1 The Power Rangers are picked by Angel Grove High School to represent the United States as teen exchange speakers in Australia. Luckily for the Rangers, their trip is coinciding with Lord Zedd's Centennial Recharge, which means that he won't be causing any trouble for anybody while they're gone. However, Ernie tells them to keep an eye on their fellow travelers Bulk and Skull, who are always causing trouble no matter where they go. In the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd moans about the Rangers leaving Angel Grove defenseless just before his recharge, but he nonetheless heads to his Rejuvenation Chamber and begins his nap to replenish his evil powers. Elsewhere in the Solar System, Rita Repulsa (still shrunken and trapped in her floating Dumpster) has heard of the temporary cease-fire between the Rangers and Zedd and is already formulating a plan to destroy them all. In the Command Center, Alpha 5 can't help but fret over being alone, but Zordon calmly reminds him that there will be nothing to worry about while the Rangers are away. Hoping to calm his circuits, Alpha decides to go for a walk. Touching down in Australia, the Rangers and the bullies take in the sights and grab some lunch, though they are briefly concerned when a bright flash of light goes off in the sky. The flash is caused by Rita crashing her Dumpster outside the Moon Palace. She first sneaks into the Palace and finds Finster in his lab. Delighted to see his queen again, Finster uses his Spectron Reintegrator to restore Rita to her normal size. Rita then announces her new plan... she will marry Lord Zedd and turn him into her own betrothed slave by sneaking a love potion into his Rejuvenation Chamber, then throw him in a Dumpster and rule everything herself. However, she also wants to present the Power Rangers as a wedding gift, and she is too impatient to wait for them to return from Australia. Finster suggests using Alpha 5 as the very person to lure them back, which Rita agrees to. As Alpha is wandering the mountains outside the Command Center, he is jumped by Z-Putties and held down as Finster inserts a disc into the robot's systems that brainwashes and corrupts his programming, memories, thoughts and personality. When Alpha returns to the Center, now with complete fealty to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, he calls the Rangers and tells them to morph and teleport to the abandoned Spectre Theater back at Angel Grove, but won't tell them why they have to go there. Zordon demands to know what is happening. Alpha orders him to be silent. Irritated and angered over Zordon's constant blather, Alpha says that he is shutting down his communicator so he can't alert the Rangers to "his Alpha's plan", and then, growing more irritated, then says "I think for now I'll fix it so that I won't have to listen to you either!". In Australia, Bulk and Skull have slipped away from the tour group as the Rangers morph and teleport to the Spectre Theater, unaware that it contains a dangerous vortex inside that will seal and drain their powers. Confused at their eerie surroundings, the Rangers hold their position and wait for further orders from the now-evil Alpha. Alpha, meanwhile, has gone utterly megalomaniacal. He openly insults Zordon, abuses and kicks the consoles, and even hacks into Zordon's energy tube to ruin the image of his head with ridiculous-looking hair, flowers and glasses. In the robot's own words, "The Alpha you knew is gone, forever! This is the new Alpha, with a new mission: to oversee the destruction of the Power Rangers!" At the Moon Palace, Rita has just finished getting a facial from Finster's Moon Mud, giving her a more youthful appearance, and she is now ready to administer the love potion. As she sneaks into the Rejuvenation Chamber and has the potion pumped into Zedd's body, Finster recreates 7 of Rita's favorite monsters as well as 3 of Lord Zedd's monsters to be wedding guests and to destroy the Rangers. Back in the Spectre Theater, the Rangers continue to look around until they are ambushed by the recently brought back Grumble Bee, Eye Guy, Soccadillo, Peckster, Rhinoblaster, Saliguana, Snizzard, Robogoat, Invenusable Flytrap, & Dramole. They decide the numbers against them are too great, and attempt to teleport out only to find they can't. Unable to leave, they decide to fight and attempt to summon their weapons, but they don't arrive as normal. The Rangers quickly realize they're in serious trouble. Part 2 Trapped in the theater and with nowhere to go, the Rangers have no choice but to fight the monsters with melee attacks. Back at the Command Center, when Zordon asks why Alpha would put his friends in danger, Alpha announces his inner envy and resentment of the Power Rangers, and how their destruction and the conquest of their world will be revenge for how he had been mistreated and ignored by them over the years. He also states that as a result of their deaths, he will become adored by the people of Earth and go down in history as the one that crushed the forces of Goodness like insignificant bugs. He then laughs madly. As the Rangers continue to fight a losing battle against all the monsters, one of them boasts about how they're going to turn the heroes into Rita's wedding gifts to Lord Zedd. Now realizing what's going on, the Rangers retreat in hopes of finding a way out. Back in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd has just woken up from his recharge and is immediately love-struck at the sight of Rita Repulsa, the very person he banished for her incompetence, standing over him. Zedd summons Goldar (who is stunned to see Rita back) and orders him to set up a wedding ceremony as his "Worst Man" that is worthy of a queen, though Goldar secretly fears for his own future and tries to think of a way to stop the wedding and get Rita re-banished before his lord completely loses it. As to Alpha, he spots Bulk and Skull on the Viewing Globe and decides to torture them by teleporting them into the middle of the Australian Outback as revenge for their past mistreatment of him as well. When Zordon tries again to stop him, an irritated and angered Alpha shuts his tube off and revels in the silence (save for the alarm sounding, which he attempted to silence earlier), as he proclaims that the Power Rangers will now be destroyed once and for all for mistreating him. Rita, meanwhile, praises Alpha, for delivering the message of evil. Still spiking his drinks with love potion, Rita tells Zedd about the Rangers being trapped in the Spectre Theater, but Finster reports that they have escaped by finding an exit in the Spectre Theater's basement level. On Rita's suggestion, Zedd throws down grenades to monsters Peckster and Rhinoblaster, who grow and stop the Rangers in their tracks. The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord are sent out against them and nearly win, but Alpha cuts the Zords' power supplies at the last second and leaves them helpless. When the Rangers eject, Alpha insults the Rangers again and sends them back to the Specter Theater. Peckster and Rhinoblaster are sent back to the Specter Theater with Z-Putties to keep the Rangers inside as the other monsters return to the Moon Palace so they can attend the wedding. In the theater, the Rangers discuss the recent mysterious events and promise themselves that they will find a way out of this somehow. Part 3 With the Rangers still trapped and Alpha still cackling over how the Rangers will suffer for his mistreatment, Lord Zedd orders the wedding to begin. All the monsters watch eagerly as Rita Repulsa begins her march to Zedd's throne. As Finster recites the vows and asks if anyone has a reason against the marriage, Goldar speaks up but is quickly shut up by Rita. The two are officially wed as "husband and fright", and soon everybody is dancing away at the wedding party (except Goldar, who still can't believe that this is all happening). To celebrate their honeymoon, Zedd and Rita take off in Serpentera to watch the Rangers' demise. Back at the Specter Theater, the Rangers are occupied with Peckster, Rhinoblaster, and their Z-Putties. Seeing as how their guards aren't exactly smart, they are able to tangle up the monsters in a net and escape through the basement again. When word reaches Zedd, Goldar rallies all the monsters to destroy the Rangers. The Rangers are just able to reach the Command Center in spite of constant and repeated monster attacks. Billy is able to pull the evil disc out of Alpha, immediately restoring him to normal and removing him of any memory of being evil. Once Zordon is restored and their powers are replenished, the Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord to deal with the monsters as Zedd makes them grow. One by one, each monster is destroyed, and soon Zedd and Rita find themselves acting like a true married couple as they bicker and argue over who's in charge in their relationship. With everything back to normal, the Rangers return to Australia just as the tour guide arrives looking for them, and Alpha also teleports Bulk and Skull back to where they were. Zordon tells Alpha that he is not at fault for what he did to everybody, and Alpha is glad to be who he is supposed to be once more. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger Footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American Footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd, Finster (voices) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo, Grumble Bee (voice, as Colin Phillips) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Soccadillo (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Saliguana, Snizzard (voices) *Steve Kramer as Robogoat (voice) *Richard Epcar as Invenusable Flytrap, Rhinoblaster (voices) Zords * Thunder Megazord * White Tigerzord Notes * The opening credits are slightly modified to change "John Bosch" and "Steven Cardenas" to "Johnny Yong Bosch" and "Steve Cardenas" respectively. * This episode contains the first time footage is used from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, ''in the form of establishing shots of the Spectre Theatre. This is also the first time where footage from a Sentai adapted for the next season is used in the preceding one. * Alpha is accidentally referred to by Tommy as female in Part I; Alpha is ''clearly voiced by a male actor, Richard Horvitz, though his suit actors Romy J. Sharf, Sandi Sellner and Donene Kistler, are female. * The music played at Rita and Zedd's wedding party is "Hava Nagila", a popular Hebrew folk song used at jewish weddings and bar/bat/b'nai mitzvahs. * Rita clearly breaks the Fourth Wall by telling the audience that the love potion worked. * This episode was described by Richard Horvitz as his favorite and the best one of all, because Alpha turns evil.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-t1JR4NsAM *In one of the early scenes of Part 2, Rita's balcony can be briefly seen in its final Sentai footage from the window of Finster's Workshop. Squatt and Baboo can also be seen playing on the balcony. * From this episode on, Rita is played by Carla Perez and will now appear almost completely in original footage, while Barbara Goodson continues to provide Rita's voice. However, Carla did cameo as Rita in "The Mutiny", though her face was mostly obstructed or shadowed. * Although Rita declares that she is just marrying Zedd so she can overthrow him and rule the universe herself, and that she does not really love him, she does not actually attempt at going through with these plans at any point afterwards (with it being heavily implied that she really does fall in love with him as their marriage progresses). * This is the only time Alpha is turned into an evil character, albeit unknowingly evil. This is also the first time Alpha is consumed by resentment and bitter hatred for the Rangers as well. The reason why is because they frequently leave him alone to go battle evil and largely exclude him from activities, as implied in "The Wanna-Be Ranger". Alpha even points this out to Zordon when he Zordon refers to the Rangers as Alpha's friends. However, since all of Alpha's scenes are comprised of stock footage rather than original footage like normal, he does not engage the Rangers in battle himself to finally finish them off. * Though no actual toys surfaced, the bride and groom figurines for Rita and Lord Zedd used the prototype for the original, never released Rita Repulsa action figure, along with the 6" light up Lord Zedd. It would be more than 17 years until Rita would finally get her action figure as part of the Power Rangers Samurai toyline. It would also be that same amount of time before an Alpha 5 figure surfaced that did not come with the Command Center. * Several monsters attended the wedding but did not participate in the final battle, including Snizzard and Invenusable Flytrap since they were not destroyed by any Megazord. Their fates are left unanswered. * Parts of these episodes were filmed on location in Australia as the movie was being produced. The episodes are heavy on morphed and stock footage as the actors were focused on the feature shoot. * None of the Rangers appeared unmorphed in Part II of this story. * This marks Finster's first major appearance since "The Mutiny", aside from a brief non-speaking appearance in "Two for One". * Final appearance of the Thunder Megazord's mist attack. * Footage of the wedding was used with altered dialogue on the DTV Lord Zedd's Monster Heads, and was referred to as a Halloween party. * The shots of the Helmetless Rangers in Part III is a mixture of stock footage from The Mutiny: Part 2, The Beetle Invasion, The Ninja Encounter: Part 3 and Lights, Camera, Action as well as deleted scenes from The Mutiny: Part 2, The Beetle Invasion, Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park, Where There's Smoke, There's Fire & Lights, Camera, Action, while The shot of Billy removing the disc from Alpha is reversed stock footage from "Green With Evil": Part 1 and The shot of Alpha's back with fidgeting was previously deleted from the latter. * The scene of the Ranger teens, Bulk, Skull and Ernie at the Train Station, as well as Ernie asking them to send him a post card from Australia was actually shot in Australia. * When Kimberly is talking about her relatives to get presents from Australia for, she mentions her Uncle Steve from "Foul Play in the Sky". * While Alpha's programming was still corrupted by Finster to be megalomaniac, looking at the Viewing Globe and sees Bulk and Skull, he called them Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber. It's a combined reference to the identical twin brothers, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from Lewis Carroll's novel, Alice In Wonderland and also the 1994 Farrelly Brothers film, Dumb and Dumber starting Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels, which was released in theaters two months and seven days before Part 1 of The Wedding aired. Errors * Finster's blue headband is missing in original footage * .Due to footage recycling, Aisha had her old hairstyle while helmetless in the Command Center in Part III. * In Part I when the Rangers, Ernie, Bulk and Skull are waiting at the Angel Grove Train Station, cars in the background can clearly be seen driving on the left side even though they were still in America. This is because the scene was shot in Australia, where cars drive on the left side of the road. * Finster was shown putting models of Bones, Mighty Minotaur, Cyclops, Babe Ruthless and Spidertron into the Monstermatic, but none of these monsters were ever shown having actually being created. * In Part I, as Tommy says "It’s Morphin Time!" everyone reaches behind their backs to grab Morphers as usual while Rocky mistakenly lifts his wrist seemingly to use his communicator to teleport. *Saliguana, Snizzard, the Invenusable Flytrap, and Rhinoblaster as well as Peckster were not involved in the Zord fight despite all being shown alive. Even though they were netted up, you'd think Zedd would send Peckster and Rhinoblaster in as extra help. **The reason for the absences is because Snizzard did not have a Zord fight and either they didn;t have the budget to shoot a new Zord fight or the suit was too old for them to use effectively. ***The Invenusable Flytrap had a usable Zyu2 Zord battle but they didn;t use it. This is probably because that monster fought in the city whereas the others fought in the countryside so there would have been an extremely obvious footage clash. * Lord Zedd summoned two growth bombs to enlarge Peckster and Rhinoblaster, despite having only needed one to enlarge Goldar and Scorpina in "Goldar's Vice-Versa". * When Peckster caught his growth bomb, it was clearly thrown from the side as opposed to falling from above. *In Part III Peckster angry at the incompetence of the Z Putty Patrols says that Finster left the Putty Patrols in the oven for a long time, this being a mistake since they are clearly Z Putty Patrols cured with magic by Lord Zedd and not the original Putty Patrols made to hand by Finster, although possibly because before these episodes Peckster was never recreated by Lord Zedd, do not know that they were a different class Putty and continue to believe that they were creations of Finster and not from Lord Zedd. * As in the Grumble Bee's and Robogoat's original appearances, the Dino Megazord's Power Sword can be seen during the Zord battle. * The Rangers (even the new ones) don't seem all that surprised when Grumble Bee reveals that Rita is back (despite having sent her back into space in her dumpster back during White Light). Furthermore, it is Aisha who first mentions it in a very unsurprised tone despite the fact that neither she or the other two rookies have had Rita mentioned to them before this episode. While it is possible that Zordon told them about Rita offscreen, that explanation conflicts somewhat since during Goldar's Vice-Versa, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky had no idea who Scorpina was until the veteran rangers explained. Even Zordon doesn't react very much when Tommy tells him of Rita's return in part III. * In Part III Robogoat calls his weapon the Robostaff whereas in The Green Dream it was called the Rod of Destruction. * Dramole is shown as being able to speak in this episode, something he wasn't able to do in both his previous appearances. * Although the Rangers were unable to summon their weapons in the Spectre Theater, they still had their Blade Blasters in their holsters and Tommy had Saba in his. Locations *Command Center *Angel Grove High School *Sydney, Australia *Australian Outback *Angel Grove City *Moon *Moon Palace *Rock Quarry *Spectre Theater *Angel Grove Train Station Quotes Rita: (Sees Zedd sleeping) Yuck. I have to wake up to THAT everyday? Oh, well. We all got to make sacrifices. Lord Zedd: (Awakes under the love spell) Who are you, my lovely? Rita: Oh, you know me; I am your loyal servant, Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd: Yes. Rita, of my nightmares. Rita of the stars! Rita: (To the audience) It worked! Lord Zedd: Goldar, signal the musicians to begin playing. Goldar: Uh, I couldn't get musicians on such short notice. Lord Zedd: Fool! That's what I get for sending a monkey to do a monster's job! I want music, and I want it NOW! Finster: Are there any monsters who think these two gargoyles should not be wed? Goldar: Now that you mention it, I- Rita: Shut up, monkey face! Goldar: I can't believe this is happening. Finster: '''By the power invested in me, by Lord Zedd, I now pronounce you husband and fright. '''Eye Guy: Ooh, did you just see what I just saw? Huh? I need to get all my eyes checked. Song *White Ranger Tiger Power (Part 3) *I Will Win (Part 3) See Also (Eye Guy footage) References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode